


The Cake Is... Gone?

by PJO_Fangirl_13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13
Summary: “Perce, where’s the cake?” she asks, voice cracking.“It’s gone,” he answers from the living room.It’s… gone? How is that possible? How is that magnificent cake just… gone? Only Sally, Paul, and little Estelle had been over for dinner. How did they manage to eat a whole cake? Okay, now that she thinks about it, Percy can inhale a whole pizza on his own, so it’s no surprise that him plus his family would be able to devour a whole cake. But how dare they not leave her a slice!or, the one where Annabeth really wants a slice of Percy's cake
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 37





	The Cake Is... Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first time every using Ao3. I've been writing on Wattpad for the past three years. If you recognize my username, be aware that most the chapters I post are already on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Annabeth kicks her shoes off with a tires sigh and basks in the silence of her and Percy’s shared apartment. Well, it’s mostly silent save for the faint sound of the tv playing in the living room. It’s got to be around ten p.m. and Annabeth’s only just gotten off work. The firm had been busier than usual today, so everyone was kept busy throughout the day, but whereas most of her coworkers got to go home at a reasonable hour, she got stuck working on a design for a cafe until about ten minutes ago, and she’s bone tired.

All she wants to do is snuggle up against Percy and eat that lava cake he’d made earlier for his parents and little sister who’d made arrangements to stop by for dinner. Unfortunately, due to her having to stay later at the firm, Annabeth missed both dinner and dessert. She can only hope that they’d saved her a slice.

Her eyes are nearly slits and she’s practically dragging her feet as she ventures deeper into their home, pausing in the entryway of the living room to say high to Percy. He gives her a bright smile and a far too chirpy “hey, ‘Beth!” for ten p.m. She rolls her eyes in response, way too tired to use her voice, and steps in the kitchen, mouth already watering in anticipation of her husband’s infamous chocolate lava cake.

Only, it’s not there. The plate it once sat on, looking gloriously delicious, is now empty, with only a few crumbs scattered over the surface. Her heart drops to her stomach at the devastating sight. It’s only a second later that she’s ravishly rifling through the cabinets in hopes of finding a container with a single slice of cake inside just for her, but she comes up empty handed.

“Perce, where’s the cake?” she asks, voice cracking.

“It’s gone,” he answers from the living room.

It’s… gone? How is that possible? How is that magnificent cake just… gone? Only Sally, Paul, and little Estelle had been over for dinner. How did they manage to eat a whole cake? Okay, now that she thinks about it, Percy can inhale a whole pizza on his own, so it’s no surprise that him plus his family would be able to devour a whole cake. But how dare they not leave her a slice!

“What do you mean… gone?” she questions and steps into the living room where Percy is still sitting on the couch, eyes glued to whatever dumb show he’s watching. She probably watches that show too but he didn’t even bother to slave her slice of cake- the cake he knows she loves with her entire being, so there’s no room for respect.

Percy meets her eyes. “What I mean is that it’s gone. All eaten up.”

Annabeth blinks tears away and plops down on the couch opposite of him. “There isn’t any left?”

“No. The cake wasn’t very big to begin with- are you crying?”

“Let’s see. I had a long day at work. I didn’t get to eat dinner. I missed dinner with you and your family. I’m six months pregnant. I’ve been pestering you to make this cake for a week and when you finally do, you don’t save me any,” she counts on her fingers. “So, yes, I am crying.”

Percy stares at her for a good minute or so before bursting into a fit of laughter. She isn’t sure if she wants to punch him or slap him. Maybe both. Annabeth’s been wanting something sweet to eat for so long (she practically had a meltdown because there had been nothing chocolatey in their kitchen the night prior) so when she woke up this morning and saw him making lava cake, she got so excited. But then work came up, but she had been so sure he’d save her a slice, but then she comes home and the cake is gone. And he has the audacity to laugh when she gets upset about it? Not to mention she’s six months pregnant with their first child and has cravings of chocolate lava cake?

“Oh my gods,” he breathes after his laughter dies down. Annabeth’s still sitting across from him, arms crossed and gaze fixed in a deathly glare, but he doesn’t seem too affected by it. His cheeks are still flushed when he says, “Look, ‘Beth, the cake wasn’t very big to begin with, and Estelle wanted more than one slice, and everyone knows how hard it is to say no to her.”

“I just assumed you’d save me a slice,” she says with a sniffle.

“It was the furthest thing from my mind, actually,” he admits and her jaw drops. It’s one thing to choose not to save a slice for your pregnant wife because your adorable little sister wanted to have seconds, but to not even think about it? Now that’s just rude.

Annabeth doesn’t even try to hold back the tears. “I’ve been asking for that cake for weeks!”

“I know, I know,” Percy says softly, reaching over to grab her hand. His thumb passes over the sharp ridges of her knuckles and she feels like crying even harder at his gentle touch. He didn’t save her a slice of cake but she still can’t help but love him, and she kind of hates it. “It wasn’t my intention for there not to be any leftovers but- hey, stop frowning like that. It’s going to become permanent if you don’t stop.”

She frowns harder.

“Do you need a hug?” he asks, jutting out his bottom lip mockingly. The idea is compelling and she’s tempted to give in and cuddle up against him, craving the security of his arms around her, but she’s too angry and sad to relent.

“No,” she spats and faces the tv without another word. Her heart’s beating out of her chest- not in a good way- and her mind is running a million miles per hour, mostly thinking about how terrible it is that she doesn’t get any cake. And how she wouldn’t be in this situation if he would’ve just saved her a slice in the first place. But even though she’s angry, she’s also exhausted, so it’s only a couple minutes later when her eyelids start to droop.

“Before you fall asleep, do you know where my phone charger is?” he asks, poking her arm.

“Hmph,” is all she can muster up in her sleepy state.

“‘Beth, where’s my charger?” he asks again, poking her arm again. “Annabeth?”

“I don’t know! Why don’t you go look for it yourself? You’re disrupting my sleep.”

“Gods, go to bed. You’re crabby.”

“Wouldn’t be if you would have just saved me some cake.”

She doesn’t have to see him to know he’s rolled his eyes. “It’s just a cake! I can buy you a lava cake at the store on my way home from work tomorrow,” he offers, but it’s such a horrendous offer that she can’t even stand to look at him.

“I don’t want a store bought one,” Annabeth seethes. “I want yours.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s gone,” Percy says, almost sounding sorry. As he should.

“So you’ve told me.” She rolls her eyes underneath her closed eyelids.

“Why are you so worked up about a cake anyway?”

She sighs and blinks her eyes open to look up at him. His sea green irises are swirling with different emotions: love, concern, and amusement. But somehow she knows he really does care why she’s so upset over something that seems so silly. “Because, Percy. I’m six months pregnant with our daughter and I’ve been craving sweet things all week,” she explains as calmly as she can, “but we won’t until our next paycheck comes in a week or two. So I see you making my favorite cake this morning and I get so excited because, finally, I’m going to be able to eat something I’ve wanted for so long! But then work gets n the way and that stupid, glorious, delicious cake is on my mind all day. I come home and it’s not even there. Not a slice.”

“So… do you think if you would’ve gotten a slice, you wouldn’t be acting this way?”

Annabeth groans in frustration and pushes herself off the couch. She spills her heart out about this dam cake and he still has the nerve to make fun of her for it, knowing these emotions are all derived from her pregnancy. She leaves Percy behind, calling her name, in the living room as she walks down the hallway and into their bedroom. She takes a quick shower, washing all the tension away before slipping on some comfy sweats and an old white t-shirt she found hidden in her dresser. Flopping down onto her bed already feels like a dream, and she’s ready to drift off when the bed dips down beside her, jolting her awake.

“Go away,” she deadpans.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, nuzzling his face into her neck. “I didn’t realize this would bother you.”

“Well it did,” she murmurs, biting back a smile when he presses a kiss to the base of her neck.

“I got you something.” Percy pulls away and she’s forced to open her eyes. It’s a bit difficult to see him through the darkness of their room, but the city lights filtering through the windows allow her to catch his silhouette, and she watches him pull something out of his sweatpants pocket. He hands it over to her silently.

Her fingers curl around the base of it and the wrapper crinkles. “A candy bar?”

He scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah. I’d forgotten I bought it a couple days ago.”

“But don’t you want it?” she asks, already tearing the wrapper open and biting into the chocolatey treat, not even caring that she’d already brushed her teeth. This is more important than dental hygiene anyway. Her eyes flutter close as she realizes it’s a twix bar, one of her favorites, and she leans over to kiss Percy in thanks.

Percy laughs against her lips, pulling away to respond, “If I forgot about it, it must not be very important, right?”

“Right,” Annabeth agrees. It takes exactly one minute for her to finish the entire candy bar and she crumples the empty wrapper in her fist, tossing it onto the bedside table. She grins and circles her arms around Percy’s middle after he’s slid beneath the covers, her grin only widening when she feels his warm lips against her forehead.

“Am I forgiven?” he asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, hand splayed across her shoulder blade while the other buries itself in her damp curls.

She buries her face in his chest. “Yes,” she says, though it’s muffled by his t-shirt. There’s a faint kick against her ribs and she laughs. “Our daughter forgives you too.”

“Well, I was sure worried about that,” Percy sarcastically states. He reaches out a moment later and palms her bump, feeling around until their daughter’s foot makes contact with his hand, and Annabeth can see his smile even in the darkness. “I love you both. Even if you were just about to murder me because of cake twenty minutes ago.”

Annabeth scoffs. “Please, that was twenty minutes ago.”

Percy laughs and kisses her forehead again. “In all seriousness though, I’ll make sure to save you a slice from now on.”

“You better.”


End file.
